


where I feel safe (is with you)

by flyingthesky



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pillow & Blanket Forts, but only brendon and spencer speak, technically the entire band is in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-31
Updated: 2011-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky
Summary: When Spencer walks into the bus, the first thing he sees is sheets.





	where I feel safe (is with you)

When Spencer walks into the bus, the first thing he sees is sheets. Specifically, the sheets off every single one of their bunks tacked up in a vaguely tent-like manner. The sheets don't quite reach the ground, so Spencer can see that there's someone sitting in the structure and that it's likely every pillow in the bus has been relocated to this massive tent in their front lounge.

Spencer shuts the door behind him before calling out: "Brendon?"

"In here."

The reply is slightly muffled, warped by the resistance of the blankets, so Spencer lifts one of the sheets just enough to crawl in and lets it flutter back down once he's inside the structure. Brendon is lying down in the approximate center of the tent, surrounded by pillows. It's darker inside the blankets, quieter somehow, so it takes Spencer a minute to realize that Ryan and Jon are there too, sprawled against Brendon. Jon's feet are sticking out of the other end of the tent, and Ryan seems to be asleep against Brendon's side.

"Hey," Spencer says quietly, moving over to where Brendon is lying down, "are you guys high?"

"No," Brendon tugs on Spencer's arm, trying to get him to lie down too, "I just wanted to make a sheet fort."

Spencer lies down next to Brendon, mirroring Jon and having his feet stick out of the other end slightly, and there's something about the light being filtered through the fabric, casting strange shadows, that Spencer finds soothing, comforting. He lets his eyes flutter closed and feels Brendon press a soft kiss to his temple.

"We have sound check in an hour," Spencer murmurs.

"It's okay," Brendon says, "someone will come get us. Just relax."

There's fingers running through Spencer's hair gently, massaging a little, and light humming. It's not any particular song, just a pretty and wordless tune Spencer thinks could be something more maybe. He doesn't think about it for very long, though, because he sort of drifts off in the mottled light.

"I love you," he hears, and he's not sure who says it, but he mumbles it back.

He dreams of forests and camping between trees and the way sunlight filters between branches. He dreams of warm embraces, featherlight touches, and smooth skin. He dreams of lips that taste like read bull and ones that taste like beer. He dreams of safety and warmth and laughter. He dreams, and when he wakes up, Brendon is hovering above him. He's half-lit by the muted light, and Spencer smiles.

"Sound check," Brendon says quietly, "Let's go, Spencer."

Brendon sits up, holding out a hand to Spencer, and Spencer doesn't want to leave the sheet fort. He looks at Brendon's hand for a second and looks over, seeing Jon and Ryan slowly getting up too. Spencer takes Brendon's hand. He still doesn't want to leave, but knowing that he has his band with him? Knowing that they'll be there? Spencer feels like he could take on dragons.


End file.
